


The Benefits of Humanity

by airam06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Bondage, Smut, bareback, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airam06/pseuds/airam06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has tried everything to get Cas to see the benefit of being human. He's failed miserably. Yet now, he thinks he may have found the one part of being human that Cas will enjoy...and he intends to enjoy it with him. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Humanity

“Dean?” Cas asked, walking into Dean’s room. “Sam said you wanted to see me.”

“Yeah, come on in,” Dean said, moving over on the bed to allow Cas to sit next to him. “Sam went to the store?”

“Yes, he said you gave him a rather intensive list.”

“And…and that’s all he said? Nothing else?” Dean pressed, and Cas shook his head. “Are you sure?”

Cas sighed.

“I am quite sure I would remember if he had. And I lack the angelic powers I once had to read minds.”

Cas’ brow furrowed briefly over the memory of becoming human, and Dean noticed.

“That’s good. Look, I know it’s been hard on you being human. I’ve tried to get you to see the best things we have. I mean, we went out and ate burgers, we saw that new Marvel movie. I even let you drive Baby. Nothing has made a difference.”

“I apologize, Dean,” Cas said quietly. “I do not wish to seem ungrateful, but humanity is difficult. I will try harder.”

“No, Cas. I don’t want you to apologize. What I meant is I’ve been trying to find something even better than that stuff. And I think…I think I finally thought of something,” Dean said, suddenly nervous.

Dean’s discomfort made Cas nervous. How could something good be worthy of anxiousness?

“What is wrong?” Cas asked, and Dean took a steadying breath.

“Look, I know what people think about me. Big bad monster hunter, womanizer, high school dropout. I get it. It’s easier to let people think that. I’m not what I look like on the outside,” Dean said, and he ran his hand across his face, steeling himself. “I don’t only like women.”

“Okay,” Cas said simply, and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“ _Okay_? Do you understand what I’m telling you?”

“I believe so. You like women, and sometimes you like men. I believe humans call it bisexual.”

“Jesus, Cas, don’t use that word!”

“Why?” Cas pressed.

“Because I’m-I’m not bisexual. Men who like men aren’t monster hunters. They don’t shoot guns and kill things.”

“Dean, you are blinded by stereotypes. You are a man. You like men and women, and are by definition bisexual. Yet you shoot guns and kill monsters, so obviously your concepts are false.”

Cas stared at Dean with his normal intensity, and Dean deflated under the gaze. Cas had the ability to make Dean see things in ways he never had before.

“You’re right,” he said softly. “It’s stupid as hell, but when ideas are beat into you, you tend to stick to ‘em. But let’s still not tell anyone, okay?”

“What is there to tell?” Cas asked, confused.

“The reason I asked you to come up here,” Dean said, his shyness back. “You’re special, and I know this sounds like a freakin’ chick flick moment, but I want to show you one good part about humanity.”

Dean swallowed hard, then closed the distance between his and Cas’ mouth, kissing him softly. When he didn’t feel Cas kiss back, he pulled away instantly.

“I’m sorry-” Dean stuttered.

“Dean,” Cas said, eyes wide. “Do that again.”

Dean grinned widely and kissed Cas again, with much more force this time, running his hands over the former angel’s shoulders and down his arms before pulling back again. Cas’ eyes were wide and lust-blown.

“That is certainly a positive aspect,” he said, and Dean cocked his head to the side.

“I’ve got more for you,” Dean said. “If that’s okay. If you don’t want to do any of this, tell me.”

“Do anything you want,” Cas said, and the gravelly voice sent a shockwave right to Dean’s groin.

“Stand up,” Dean said, and he pulled Cas over to a chair beside the bed. 

Dean gave Cas a playful push into the chair, and when he was sitting, Dean produced some zip ties from his table. He secured Cas’ hands behind him, pulled back behind the chair in a way so he would still be comfortable, but incapable of moving. Dean placed a kiss on Cas’ neck before standing up to see his work.

“Are you comfortable?” Dean asked, and Cas nodded.

“Yes. What are you doing?” Cas asked, and Dean grinned.

“Giving you a show.”

Dean slipped his button up shirt down his shoulders and pulled his arms slowly through it, before taking it off and tossing it lightly on the bed. Then he slid his fingers down under the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it to expose his hardened stomach. He inched it up his body, taking his time, until the light cotton shirt came over his head and joined the button-up on the mattress.

He moved his hands down his body, brushing over the muscle. Cas’ eyes followed his every move, and Dean’s cock gave an appreciative jump when he noticed the tent in Cas’ pants. Dean slid his hand under the front of his jeans and ran his fingers along the waistband, popping the button open and casually lowering the zipper until the jeans lay open. He let them drop until they puddled around his bare feet, and he deftly stepped out of them, his erection evident in his boxers. Cas was openly staring, and Dean began to remove the last piece of clothing, pulling the gray boxers down little by little until his erection popped free. The brush of the elastic band over the head caused a sensation that had Dean biting back a groan.

Cas’ breathing had increased, and Dean sauntered over to him before dropping lightly into his lap. Cas pulled slightly at his bindings, and Dean leaned in to kiss him again before dropping his hand to his own hard dick. He sat back and began to stroke slowly, hissing out approval through his teeth and rocking his hips slightly. The friction was maddening for Cas, who thrust upward slightly, causing Dean to huff out a laugh.

“Easy. Just enjoy it,” Dean said, and he climbed off of Cas to lay on the bed in front of him.

Dean reached into the bedside table for a small bottle of lube, which he squirted onto his hand before resuming his motions on his dick.

“Ah…” he moaned out softly, and he could hear Cas suck in a breath. 

So Cas liked to hear dirty sounds? Dean knew he could do much, much better than that.

“Mmm,” he moaned louder, hand working up and down. “So good. Need more.”

Dean bent his knees and spread his legs wider so Cas could see his hole. He kept pumping his cock, licking his lips and keeping his eyes locked on Cas’ face. Cas’ mouth was slightly open now, breathing heavily, and Dean wanted to make it even better.

Dean slipped one slicked finger down to his own entrance and began to push, opening himself up. It had been awhile, and he never really liked this part, but he wanted Cas to see it. He moaned again as he pushed one finger inside and started pumping to match the rhythm he’d set on his dick. A second finger was quick to join, and Dean scissored himself open wider, panting and staring into Cas’ blue eyes.

He added a third finger and started pumping harder. The pain and discomfort were gone, replaced with the throbbing need of more. Dean curled his finger and brushed against his prostate, causing his hips to buck of their own accord. He was stretched tight around his fingers, and he pumped them quickly.

“Ah…Cas,” he moaned, and he heard Cas suck in air at the sound of his name falling from Dean’s lips. “Mmm…wish it was you, Cas baby. I wish your hard dick was in me. Stretching me open and pounding me hard, mmm…would feel so good.”

Dean never broke eye contact, and he watched Cas fruitlessly pulling at his restraints and bucking his hips slightly, looking for friction. Damn, he wanted Cas.

“I’d make it feel good for you,” Dean continued, thrusting up into his hand and down onto his fingers in a quickening pattern. “Don’t you want it? Don’t you want to be buried inside me, feel how tight and hot I am?”

Cas swallowed, but Dean needed him to say it before he’d do anything.

“I want you. I _need_ you. You’d fuck me hard, make me beg for it. I’d come so hard, screaming your name. Mmm…you’d come, too. You’d come deep inside me, and it would feel so good…have your hot come in my body. Ah, Cas…tell me you want it.”

“I-I want you,” Cas breathed out heavily, and it was all the proof Dean needed to make a move.

Dean rose from the bed and immediately crossed to Cas to pull his pants and underwear down, revealing his thick erection. He leaned down and licked a stripe up it, causing Cas to shudder. Dean reached for the lube and applied it to Cas, and his warm hand wrapped around Cas, then pumping, made Cas’ hips jerk up.

“Going to make this feel good, Cas baby,” Dean said into Cas’ ear, and Cas groaned his approval.

Dean lowered himself into the chair, tossing the lube away, and positioned Cas at his entrance. He sank down until the head of Cas’ dick was inside, and he kissed Cas deeply before moving down to suck at his neck, enjoying the sounds of pleasure the other man was making. Dean pushed lower and lower until Cas had sank all the way inside of him. When he bottomed out, Dean couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. Cas pulled at his hands again, and Dean shook his head.

“No, you let me take it all in, and you just enjoy fucking me.”

Cas clenched his eyes at that, but didn’t protest, and Dean began to move up and down on Cas’ dick, testing out speeds and angles. He left his arms draped around Cas’ neck, and he picked up the pace until both men were panting and sweating, their hips thrusting.

Dean leaned back slightly, and Cas brushed against his prostate, causing an intense wave of pleasure to shoot through his body.

“Ah, yeah…just like that. Oh, yeah,” Dean moaned, and he bounced faster.

The increase in pace made Cas give an audible gasp, and Dean knew he was close. He could feel his own orgasm approaching fast.

“You feel so good inside me. Mmm…going to come all over,” he said, bouncing hard on Cas and looking deep into his eyes. “Want you to come in me…let me feel that hot come inside. Ah…yes! _Cas!_ ”

Dean shouted as his own body tensed up and he came in spurts between them. His dick pulsed with pleasure, and he tightened around Cas’ dick, still buried deep inside of him. He kept moving even after his own orgasm had passed, wanting to pull Cas over the edge as well. He stared into Cas’ eyes and he bounced.

“Come in me, Cas baby. Want to feel you.”

Cas clenched his eyes for a moment, tipping his head back, and his own hips stuttered to a halt as his own orgasm exploded over him.

“Dean,” he moaned out, and his mouth fell open as he panted for air.

When he and Dean had both slowed to a stop, Dean slowly stood until Cas pulled out of him, then walked around back to cut his hands free. He noticed deep impressions where Cas had tugged against the zip ties, and he laughed.

“Damn, you nearly cut yourself on these. Maybe I should have just let you use your hands,” Dean said, and Cas stood to press Dean against the wall and kiss him deeply.

“Maybe next time,” he said between kisses, and Dean felt his heart leap.

“There’s going to be a next time?” he asked lamely between kisses, and Cas narrowed his eyes.

“If you want there to be,” Cas said. “Would that make you happy?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. But what about you? It should be what you want, too,” Dean said, and Cas fixed him with a soul-reading stare.

“Dean,” he said honestly. “As long as I have you, I am happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story may turn into a chapter one when I'm finished with either the Stardust series or the sequel to Waking Up. It depends on the reaction. Thanks for reading about my dirty, dirty kinks.


End file.
